Private Parts
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: A conversation that I felt was needed in the sereies between Lori and Rick.


A/N: This is a conversation that I think should have happened betweent Lori and Rick in the nine months before season three before she dies. It is set to the lyrics private parts by Halestorm featuring the lead singer of Sixx Am.

* * *

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

"Rick please baby talk to me. What did I do wrong? Tell me Rick please."

_I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?_

"Lori I really don't want to have the conversation right now? Can't we please let it go? This is not the time or place for this wait till we are some where safe. Please Lori just let it go right now."

_What could be so bad that you'd leave me hanging on?_

"What's so wrong that you can't talk to me about it. Before you always wanted to talk about everything and now I can't get you to talk to me for more than five damn minutes.

_I'm not doing time this is not the scene of a crime_

"Lori I'm not on trail here, I'm not doing anything I just don't want to talk about it. I don't think this is the time or place. I'm not ready can't you of all people understand that?"

_I lay in bed of night contemplating why the hell you got to keep me waiting._

Lori lay in back of the truck bed, wondering why her husband the father of her son and unborn child would not talk to her. Was it when she pulled away from in after admiting to killing Shane, that he withdrew or was it really before that. If he was leaving he needed to just tell her so that she could ride with Daryl or Gleen and let him try to move on with his life the best that he could. She justed needed something anything. Why the long damn wait.

_Every time I get a little closer you shut down and the conversation's over. I'm right here, but you shut me in the dark. Show me your private parts._

Everytime she would try to get close to him again, he would just walk away. She was right in front of her husband begging him to open up, to share his most private thoughts, the way it had been before. She wasn't quiet sure when before was, maybe before they started fighting, before the dead rose and started walking the streets, before he killed Shane. Where was before? If she could answer that maybe she could answer it all.

_Give it up baby, what are you afraid of Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_  
_We get naked but I can't undress your heart Show me your private parts, show me your private part_

All Lori wanted was her husband back. The loving man that she was in love with, who ever she was sharing her bed and body with was not him. She couldn't remember the last time that they had truly been happy. How do you handle the edge of divorce in a world where those rulse no longer apply. She didn't understand. All she asked for was a glimpsed of the man he was before. There was that thought again before.

_I can't remember the last time that t his felt real._

Lori appoarched Rick again. "Damn it Rick I can't remember the last time when I thought you was in love with me or hell even loved me. You have to talk to to me."

_I would've cut you out if I didn't love you._

"Lori, I love you I do. I just don't know what you want me to say. I saw the fear cross your face when I told you what I did. You said your self that the man was dangerous. Damn it Lori just let it go. Please."

_And how can you blame me for feeling the way I feel._

"And how can you blame me for being a terrified in that moment. You wasn't stable. Everyone knew that at that moment. Hell you said it yourself in that on instant you knew you wasn't safe. Don't blame me for a momemnt of weakness Rick. Don't.

_I'm not blaming you I'm just trying to figure it out._

"I ain't blaming you I'm not. I just trying to figure it out. We have a son Lori and your getting bigger by the moment. I need time I can't deal with our bullshit, when I have so many lives riding on my shoulders. I can't worry about our problems Lori. They can wait till we are safe, till you and Carl and the baby is safe. Please Lori just drop it. I can't have this stress right now.

I_ can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting_

Lori knew in that moment all she had to do was wait until he was ready. She would wait until her husband was ready. If it took forever she woud wait.


End file.
